


A blade forged in desperation

by mistralle



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, fanfic on a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve taken him away, so far away and now she couldn’t reach him, and his absence grew more and more unbearable with each passing day, and this terrible, all-consuming void ate at her heart with each unanswered cry for him, until nothing more could matter.<br/>A ficlet, loosely based on "Nine, Eleven, Ten" by Subtilior</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blade forged in desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).



> A promised ficlet for lovely Subtilior. May your muse be hard-working and your RL easy.

…Oh, how she wept. Without tears in the end, without sobs and without hiccups. She mourned her brother, like a shadow might mourn its master – someone who cast her once.

Was he still alive? Was he hurt? Was he imprisoned – oh, yes, he was, without a doubt, else he would have found a way to return to her. 

They’ve taken him away, so far away and now she couldn’t reach him, and his absence grew more and more unbearable with each passing day, and this terrible, all-consuming void ate at her heart with each unanswered cry for him, until nothing more could matter. 

The sky could fall, and the seas could evaporate but she was going to get him back, safe and alive, where she would shield him – and make sure no one would ever take him away again; she would take him under her wing and hurt whoever tried to touch him.

His wonderful, brilliant brother, her charming, two-faced Charles. A silver-tongued liar, so loyal, so cruel at times…

A source to her shadow.


End file.
